


Соблазн в шелках и жемчугах

by WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021



Series: Набуанский уикэнд [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Fluff, Foot Fetish, Gerontophilia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, belly bulge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021
Summary: Празднование совершеннолетия Шива продолжается. Изгнанные из отеля с позором за порчу имущества, влюбленные едут в поместье Палпатина, чтобы предаваться разврату на лоне природы и без штрафов за поломанную мебель.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Series: Набуанский уикэнд [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189220
Kudos: 2





	Соблазн в шелках и жемчугах

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Соблазн в шелках и жемчугах  
>  **Задание:** «Законы, запреты, правила, табу»  
>  **Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Бета:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Размер:** миди, 7051 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас)/Шив Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус), Косинга Палпатин  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP, флафф  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** ООС, геронтофилия, фудфетиш, вуайеризм, belly bulge (упоминание)  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Празднование совершеннолетия Шива продолжается. Изгнанные из отеля с позором за порчу имущества, влюбленные едут в поместье Палпатина, чтобы предаваться разврату на лоне природы и без штрафов за поломанную мебель.  
>  **Примечание:** все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.  
> Часть 2 диптиха «Набуанский уикэнд».  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 — "Соблазн в шелках и жемчугах"

Хотя официально наибольший доход бюджету Набу приносила продажа плазмы, существовала одна отрасль, которая ежеквартально оспаривала у нее пальму первенства, — туризм. Любителям истории Набу мало что могла предложить, зато поклонники красивых видов стекались со всей галактики. Высокие горы и кристально чистые озера, пышные леса и поляны для пикников, ласковый океан и белоснежные песчаные пляжи, полные мистического очарования болота и идеальные для гонок равнины — каждый мог найти себе место по вкусу. По красоте все прочие районы превосходил Озерный край, но туристов там было сравнительно мало. Большая часть земель принадлежала старинным аристократическим родам, а цены на номера в нескольких небольших отелях, вклинившихся между фамильными угодьями, были баснословными. На много километров вокруг каждого озера не попадалось ни одной живой души, кроме членов своей семьи или слуг — в этом любой владелец дома мог быть уверен. Сочетанием трех факторов — красоты, удаленности, безлюдности — пользовались те, кто хотели провести переговоры вдали от посторонних глаз или предаться любви с тем, кого не должны видеть знакомые. Некоторым удавалось совместить одно с другим.

Когда его швырнуло к окну на очередном крутом вираже, Хего проклял все на свете. Кричаще-красный спидер несся по живописной дороге, распугивая стада шааков ревом двигателя, и Палпатин за рулем только прибавлял скорости, словно его преследовал Орден джедаев в полном составе. А ведь какие милые обещания давал этот несносный мальчишка! «Ах, учитель, поедем в Озерный край, будем гулять, купаться и смотреть на закаты, я построил нам домик для медитаций, вокруг столько зелени и цветов, специально для вас я пополнил оранжерею, поедем же». Против такого невозможно устоять. Тем более, Дамаску нравилось загородное поместье Палпатина, оно давало возможность остаться наедине без страха быть застигнутыми за чем-то неприличным. Возможно, думалось ему, удастся уговорить Шива не продавать дом, хотя в этом вопросе мальчишка оказался невероятно упрям.

Ученик обещал домчать его за десять минут, а Дамаск по наивности подумал, что он выражается фигурально. Без малейшего страха за свою жизнь муун сел в новомодный спортивный спидер, откинул спинку кресла и приготовился вздремнуть. С первой ночи, которую они провели вместе, Шив не давал ему покоя и выделял очень мало времени на сон. По причине молодого возраста, сам он восстанавливался поразительно быстро, а вот его бедному учителю приходилось прибегать к методикам ускоренного отдыха посредством Силы. «Это мне наказание за чрезмерное самомнение, — думал Плэгас, когда Палпатин в очередной раз начинал тереться об него бедрами, канючить и клянчить ласки. — Вот что получают ситхи, на старости лет берущие молодых учеников». При этом он отдавал себе отчет, что появись вдруг какой-нибудь другой желающий наставлять Палпатина в путях Силы, тот был бы сражен одним ударом и вовсе не из-за пресловутого Правила двух.

Любовь к скорости и ее последствия — еще одна особенность ученика, с которой приходилось мириться. Не прибегая к помощи Силы, Хего с трудом мог различить, где они находятся. Дорога, луга, леса и горы слились в одно зелено-голубое пятно. Казалось, если спидометр покажет значение еще на две или три единицы больше, то пассажиры начнут испытывать перегрузки, сравнимые с космическими. И это тревожило Дамаска. Если Палпатин всегда так водит за городом, однажды он может не заметить какое-нибудь внезапное препятствие на дороге. Конечно, Сила подсказывала приближение опасности, но на такой скорости реакция должна быть очень быстрой. 

Только когда Шив начал сбавлять обороты, Хего вздохнул с облегчением. К дому спидер подъехал медленно и остановился плавно, как полагается машине аристократа.

Палпатин выключил двигатель, вышел из спидера и, уже взбегая по ступеням к парадному входу, бросил:

— Дайте мне минут пятнадцать, я только переоденусь, и пойдем на озеро.

При этом он даже не оглянулся, не открыл дверь перед учителем, не помог, пускай и символически, ему выбраться из спидера. «Он получил от тебя то, что хотел, и забыл про манеры. Привыкай со всем справляться сам», — подсказал Плэгасу внутренний голос. Ученик не так часто оказывал ему знаки внимания или заботился, но обычно не забывал проверить, следует ли за ним учитель. 

— Не подумай, будто я жалуюсь, но чем плохо то, что на тебе сейчас надето? — спросил Дамаск и указал на серый с оранжевыми атласными вставками костюм Палпатина, расшитый жемчугом на груди и рукавах.

Шив замер, обернулся и посмотрел на мууна с искренним непониманием. Похоже, обдумывал, шутит ли его спутник или говорит серьезно. 

— Ах, учитель, иногда меня поражает ваша непроходимая дремучесть в жизненно важных вопросах. Нельзя же идти купаться в дорожном костюме! — ответил Палпатин притворно строгим тоном, небрежно бросил подошедшему слуге свои серые замшевые перчатки, украшенные жемчугом, и исчез в доме.

Затем до чуткого уха Хего донеслось: «Отнеси вещи магистра Дамаска во вторую гостевую спальню». Шив говорил тоном очень уверенного в себе человека и вообще держался как хозяин положения. Приходилось только гадать, что стало тому причиной: долгожданное совершеннолетие или победа на интимном фронте. Палпатин стал единоличным владельцем состояния семьи и получил право распоряжаться собственностью по своему усмотрению. После двух жарких ночей с Дамаском он, очевидно, решил, что учитель теперь никуда не денется. Плэгас не спешил вносить ясность по этому вопросу. На доступном своему пониманию уровне Палпатин видел их связь именно так и был доволен. Однако, если бы он захотел охватить взглядом полную картину, то понял бы, что покорил своего учителя намного раньше и секс не имел к этому никакого отношения.

Сопровождаемый слугой, Дамаск поднялся по широкой лестнице на второй этаж, прошел по длинному коридору гостевого крыла, попутно осмотрел дом, куда однажды его привезли едва ли не под дулом бластера и где покойный Косинга Палпатин пытался его запугать. То был, пожалуй, один из тех редких случаев, когда моральный облик и благополучие сына заботили его больше, чем собственные дела. И Косинга правда верил, что сможет заставить Хего Дамаска изменить его намерения относительно Шива и набуанской плазмы. Не вышло. Теперь Косинга мертв, его сын обучается путям Силы, а его противник не только осуществил свои замыслы, но и расхаживает по его дому. Как иронично.

Окна выделенной Дамаску комнаты выходили в сад, больше похожий на ухоженный лес. Растительная тема прослеживалась и в интерьере. На бледно-зеленых обоях среди ветвей с причудливыми цветами порхали дивной красоты птицы. Зеркала обрамляла изящная лепнина. Казалось, во всей комнате нет ни одной прямой линии, кроме стен, сплошь мягкие изгибы, естественные формы, навеянные природой. Мебель, отделка, аксессуары создавали впечатление, что во время прогулки в лесу гость остановился на опушке, засмотрелся на цветы, заслушался пением птиц и присел отдохнуть на мягкую траву. Все здесь располагало к покою и лености. Какой контраст по сравнению со строгим стилем Муунилиста! Соотечественники осудили бы его за восхищение роскошью, но Хего не мог отказать себе в удовольствии полюбоваться крошечными деталями, из которых сплетался узор общей красоты комнаты. С изысканностью мебели могло сравниться только ее удобство. После ночных нагрузок и тряски в дороге позвоночник Дамаска испытал облегчение, едва муун прилег на кровать. Планом было проверить жесткость матраса, но мягкость подушек, покрывала, расписной плафон на потолке манили к себе, удерживали, затягивали. Совершенно не хотелось куда-то идти и что-то делать. К чему суетиться, когда можно отдыхать и рассматривать птиц, изображенных так искусно, что их можно принять за настоящих? 

Дамаск обругал себя за то, что расслабился, и поднялся, переоделся, набросил халат из шелка темно-синего цвета с узором из золотых геометрических фигур и вышел из комнаты. Ему представилась возможность получше осмотреть дом. Хотя имение задумывалось как загородное, архитектор придерживался традиционных набуанских канонов: пышно, дорого, с размахом. По коридору свободно мог проехать спидер; чтобы смахнуть пыль с люстр под потолком, минимум трем муунам пришлось бы встать друг другу на плечи; лестница между этажами сделала бы честь иному королевскому дворцу.

Когда Хего спустился вниз, Палпатин выслушивал меню предстоящего ужина. Миниатюрная стройная фигура человека была преисполнена такого благородства и достоинства, что он казался выше ростом. Впечатлению также способствовали наряд и высокая прическа. Волосы Шив подобрал, уложил в форме ракушки и закрепил тремя длинными шпильками, украшенными на конце цветами из розовых кристаллов. Теперь ничто не мешало любоваться прелестной обнаженной шеей, на которой так гордо сидела его голова. При виде наряда для купания Палпатина Хего почувствовал себя одетым в лохмотья. Взрослому и ответственному набуанцу не полагалось носить одновременно менее пяти слоев одежды. Верхний купальный халат с коротким рукавом из светло-серого шелка украшала роспись из розовых лепестков на подоле — при малейшем движении ткани казалось, что они качаются на водной глади. Под ним виднелись нижние рубашки разных оттенков лилового и розового, один нежнее другого. По краю рукава и по подолу рубашек шел цветочный орнамент тонкой работы. Все вместе создавало приличный вид, оставляя видимыми только кончики пальцев, и производило впечатление красоты, изящества и богатства.

Утвердив меню и отдав какие-то дополнительные приказания тихим голосом, Палпатин отпустил слугу и повернулся к Хего с очаровательной улыбкой.

— Вот и вы, учитель, — приветствовал он. — Вам понравилось убранство ваших покоев?

— Пожалуйста, избавь меня от такого тона, — прервал его Дамаск. — Будешь поливать этой сладостью оппонентов в Сенате.

Палпатин невинно похлопал ресницами.

— Но я же еще не в Сенате, — возразил он.

— Это лишь вопрос времени, притом недолгого.

— Тем более мне нужно тренироваться.

— Но не на мне. Когда ты слишком ласков, я начинаю подозревать, что ты что-то задумал.

Палпатин подошел ближе, вложил миниатюрные ладони в руки мууна и, глядя ему в глаза, произнес:

— Клянусь, у меня в мыслях нет ничего, кроме желания угодить вам и порадовать.

Глаза Хего опасно блеснули.

— Мне следовало бы пожурить тебя за то, что забываешь свой долг. В мыслях ситха всегда должно быть желание мести джедаям, — грозно произнес он и, когда убедился, что нужный эффект произведен, добавил более снисходительным тоном: — Но сегодня слишком хороший день, чтобы портить его мыслями о них. Показывай дорогу к озеру.

Палпатин взял его под руку и повел на улицу, по саду, вдоль аккуратно постриженных кустов и ухоженных клумб, мимо статуй и фонтанов. Посыпанная белым песком дорожка привела к деревянному павильону. Из окон открывался вид на озеро, горы и парк, поскольку домик стоял на холме. Ни с чем невозможно сравнить великолепие летнего пейзажа в Озерном краю — Хего смог лично в этом убедиться. Широкую веранду прикрывал навес, увитый каким-то местным растением. Уже наступила пора цветения, и с крыши свешивались большие розовые, малиновые, лиловые гроздья лепестков, отбрасывавших розоватую тень на лицо Палпатина. В павильоне уже ждал накрытый стол. Вдоль одной стороны был натянут гамак из рыжевато-желтой ткани, вокруг были разложены разноцветные подушки и валики. 

Хотя Хего не разделял склонности людей вести переговоры за едой, но отдал должное фруктовой тарелке. Да и можно ли было отказаться от крупных плодов, которым придали форму птиц и рыб, наполнили кусочками желе и мармелада, тем более, когда рядом поставили бутылки превосходного вина? Палпатин сам взялся ухаживать за ним, развлекал беседой. Разрезав фрукт, он предлагал учителю лучшие части и, когда тот делал выбор, с почтением подносил кусочек к его губам. По мнению Дамаска это была пустая забава, но вскоре и сам с интересом включился в игру. Один из плодов имел своеобразный кисло-сладкий вкус, его полагалось употреблять, положив сверху слой крема для смягчения. Проделав эту операцию, Хего предложил ученику попробовать. Шив на фрукте не остановился. Придерживая руку учителя, он нежно коснулся губами кончиков его пальцев, на которых осталось немного крема, облизнул их и втянул в рот. Первым чувством, какое ощутил при этом Хего, был дискомфорт, потом — стыд. Слишком непривычной была эта игра для муунского уклада жизни. Прием пищи среди муунов не считался чем-то особенным. Хотя Хего Дамаск называл себя мууном широких взглядов, поведение Палпатина казалось ему слишком странным, вызывающим… и соблазнительным. Он понимал, что символизируют исчезающие во рту одна за другой фаланги пальцев и этот немигающий пристальный взгляд. Дойдя до предела — не своих возможностей, а длины пальцев мууна — Шив плавно выпустил их изо рта, взял с тарелки истекающую соком ягоду и съел ее. После этого он медленно слизал сок с пальцев и ладоней, прикрыв глаза, а потом продолжил разговор, будто ничего не случилось. Во время беседы его губы то кокетливо растягивались в улыбке, то капризно поджимались. От них невозможно было оторвать глаз, невозможно справиться с желанием коснуться их. 

Понимая это, Хего впервые составил полное представление о том, насколько ослепительна может быть красота человека. Кожа нежнее шелка и такая чувствительная, что синяки появлялись от любого прикосновения сильнее легкого касания. Взгляд способен соблазнить или свести с ума любого. Волосы подобны огню. Брови — как два изогнутых меча. Даже чуть крупноватый по человеческим меркам нос не делал лица Палпатина отталкивающим, а придавал ему благородный вид. В этот момент Шив знал, несомненно знал, что учитель считал его неотразимым, и купался в невидимых лучах восхищения и обожания.

Когда бутылки опустели, а блюда с деликатесами поредели, Палпатин поднялся из-за стола и, потягиваясь так, чтобы из-под одежды были видны его белые руки, предложил:

— Надо немного отдохнуть после еды.

— Звучит так, будто ты вообще не хочешь купаться, — подразнил его Плэгас.

— Разумеется, хочу, но надо заботиться о здоровье. Не вы ли с завидной регулярностью напоминаете мне об этом? — парировал Палпатин, забрался в гамак и устроился в нем в расслабленной позе. — А пока расскажу вам последние придворные сплетни. Их мне поведал одногруппник, чей отец служит в дворцовой охране, так что ему можно доверять.

Вызов сквозил во всем: в его позе, в том, как он двигался, смотрел, говорил. Убаюканный музыкой его голоса и действием вина, Хего перебрался на скопление подушек на ковре. Из этой точки ему лучше всего были видны небольшие кисти рук и ступни Палпатина, свисавшие из гамака, и стройная нога, которой он отталкивался от пола и раскачивал гамак. Порой Хего гадал, на что станет похожа их жизнь, если однажды он плюнет на все и поддастся искушению. Все, вероятно, стало бы проще, примитивнее, скатилось в конце концов к скуке и скандалам из-за мелочей. В итоге Палпатин убил бы его из-за немытой посуды в раковине, а не потому что вознамерился стать единственным ситхом в галактике. Так себе перспектива. К тому же, Дамаск слишком наслаждался играми и притворством Палпатина, чтобы добровольно положить им конец.

Оттолкнувшись еще раз, Шив потянулся. Он небрежно покачивал ногой в воздухе. Туфля на невысокой танкетке удерживалась на ноге бледно-розовыми завязками, при этом бант повторял форму цветов на халате и заколках Палпатина. Хего впитывал эту картину. Загодя прибранный домик у пляжа. Приготовленная превосходным поваром еда. Поза Палпатина, несомненно, тщательно отработанная перед зеркалом. Подобранный наряд. Все продумано до мелочей, даже бант на туфлях.

Существуют моменты, идеальные с точки зрения красоты. Для Хего это было именно такой момент. Идеальный миг с идеальным человеком. Он подумал о том, что в конечном итоге все его усилия направлены на создание таких мгновений в будущем. Конечно, к тому моменту, как план осуществится, красота Палпатина померкнет, но это будет уже не важно. Они станут править вместе и наслаждаться редкими тихими вечерами, проведенными совместно вдали от суеты. Какими бы ни были чувства Хего, он всегда оставался достаточно рассудительным, чтобы понимать: жизнь в праздности для них невозможна. Но впереди были еще годы напряженного труда и опасностей. Кто знает, когда в следующий раз им выпадет такой приятный, беззаботный день вместе?

Подумав об этом, Хего поднялся с пола и подошел к гамаку. Двигался он изящно, неспешно, немного лениво.

— С тобой в мою жизнь вошла красота, которой я не знал прежде, — произнес он, поймав ногу Палпатина, провел пальцами по обнаженной щиколотке и поцеловал подъем.

Шив рассмеялся:

— Я сохраню это мгновение в памяти. Великий ситх целует мои ноги. Когда я буду править галактикой, сделаю это обязательным для всех.

— Когда _мы_ будем править галактикой. И я не допущу, чтобы к тебе прикасался кто-то, помимо меня.

Палпатин посмотрел на него с нагловатым лукавством. «Ну-ну, посмотрим», — говорил этот взгляд. Шив ухватил Хего за халат, прижал его к себе, утянул в поцелуй, непредсказуемый и вызывающий, как и все, что он делал, когда они оставались наедине. Но как только Дамаску стало казаться, что до плавания сегодня дело не дойдет и стоит поискать подушки помягче, Палпатин оттолкнул его. 

С торжествующей улыбкой Шив высвободился из объятий, вылез из гамака и начал отступать от мууна. Тот, считая это очередной игрой, попытался поймать его, но ухватил лишь пояс от халата и с силой дернул его. Тот развязался, халат сполз с плеч Палпатина и остался в руках Хего.

— Магистр Дамаск! — в притворном ужасе вскрикнул юноша, прикрываясь руками. — Неужели вы хотите меня опозорить?

Позор заключался в том, что на нем стало на один слой одежды меньше. Нижний халат лилового цвета выглядел так же пристойно, как верхний, и даже имел более длинный рукав. Хего усмехнулся.

— Раз так, то я уйду, — обиделся Палпатин.

Он развернулся, вышел из павильона и зашагал к озеру. У Дамаска появилась догадка, какую игру затеял его ученик. Он решил дать ему немного времени. 

Светло-серый шелк приятно холодил пальцы. В многослойном наряде из такой ткани не будет жарко даже летом. Наравне со сложными планами Хего ценил также элегантные и эффективные в своей простоте решения. Если бы ученик надел этот халат на голое тело, игра кончилась бы быстро. Возможно, слишком быстро. Все было бы просто и изящно. Но Шив Палпатин бежал от простоты, как чумы. Этой его чертой Дамаск восхищался не меньше, чем прочими талантами. Он пропустил шелк между пальцев, поднес его к лицу, чтобы лучше ощутить едва уловимый запах: смесь ароматов благовоний, туалетной воды и самого Палпатина. На мгновение ему показалось, что он почувствовал на ткани тепло тела молодого человека, но это, конечно, была иллюзия. Халат от тела отделяло несколько слоев цветной материи. Правда состояла в том, что Хего хотелось держать в руках не холодный шелк, а горячее тело ученика, извивающееся, напрягающееся, ищущее удовольствия…

Отбросив халат в сторону, Дамаск последовал за Палпатином. Успел тот подготовиться к игре или нет, его уже не волновало. Посыпанная белым песком дорожка делала резкий поворот за павильоном и исчезала из вида среди кустов и деревьев. Там-то Хего нашел первый след ученика — лиловый халат, небрежно брошенный на землю. Будучи рачительным, как всякий муун, он подобрал оставленную вещь. Через несколько десятков шагов тропинка раздваивалась. Одна дорожка спускалась вниз, к озеру, другая вела к главному дому. Перепутать не было никакой возможности, но Шив решил подстраховаться и оставить подсказку на сучке дерева. Рубашку, нежно-розовую на краях и малиновую ближе к центру, он разместил так, чтобы ее рукав указывал в сторону озера. Так, пробираясь среди красот природы, Хего собирал наряд своего ученика, попутно представляя, как сидит каждая вещь по отдельности. Нижних рубашек действительно оказалось пять. За ними последовали туфли на танкетке. Белья обнаружить не удалось. Каждый предмет туалета Дамаск рассматривал, как уникальный экспонат, и держал в руках бережно, как величайшую драгоценность. 

Следующий след обнаружился на кусте. Сперва Хего показалось, что паук сплел на растении свою паутину, но подойдя ближе он убедился, что это не так. Едва приминая листья и веточки, на кусте лежала рубашка, сплошь состоявшая из кружев и прозрачного тюля между ними. Нити сплетались, образовывая невероятно реалистичный рисунок из листьев, цветов и бабочек на них. Дамаск ненадолго закрыл глаза, чтобы выровнять дыхание. Его ум, привыкший смотреть на мир сквозь призму купли-продажи, принялся оценивать рубашку по ее реальной стоимости. На абсолютном большинстве планет плетением кружев давно занимались дроиды, но на мирах, подобных Набу, такую работу считали безвкусной дешевкой. Палпатин никогда не надел бы вещь, к которой применимы подобные эпитеты. Стало быть, ручная работа. Столь изысканное изделие потребовало кропотливой работы на протяжении многих часов и наверняка стоило немалых денег. Если прикинуть розничную цену на материал и среднюю ставку мастерицы высшей категории, выходило… Дамаск занимал себя цифрами, чтобы отвлечься от мысли о том, как выглядел бы Палпатин в этой рубашке, надетой на голое тело. Белизна его кожи могла бы поспорить с цветом ниток. 

Сгорая от желания и нетерпения, Хего продолжил путь. Еще пара поворотов дорожки, и он оказался на небольшом пляже, скрытом от посторонних глаз. Там уже ждал Палпатин — то есть делал вид, что занят своими делами и нисколько не интересуется каким-то там мууном. Он опустил голую ступню в воду, поводил из стороны в сторону, проверяя температуру, потом приподнял ногу над поверхностью. Словно завораженный, Хего наблюдал за тем, как капельки воды стекают по коже, срываются с пальцев и падают вниз, — кап, кап, кап… Шив встряхнул распущенными волосами, притворился, будто только сейчас заметил, что он не один, и обернулся к Дамаску. Из одежды на нем осталась только короткая сорочка, едва прикрывающая бедра. Она оказалась настолько тонкой, что сквозь нее просвечивали очертания его тела, а под тканью можно было различить цвет его кожи. Скрывая тело, фактически она выставляла его напоказ.

— Раньше на Набу было принято купаться в таких рубашках, представляете? Такая нелепость! — сообщил Палпатин. 

— Действительно глупо. Сними, — велел Дамаск и поразился, что голос его не подвел.

Шив пожал плечами, сбросил строчку, предстал перед учителем во всем великолепии юной наготы и позволил созерцать себя. Несколько минут они стояли молча. Еще никому не удалось победить Дарта Плэгаса оружием ли, хитростью, но сейчас он был сражен сиянием красоты. Сколько бы он ни прятался за отговорками, правда с каждым днем становилась все очевиднее: ни одно живое существо не вызывало в нем такой удивительной смеси нежности и страсти, как Палпатин, никого он не желал так отчаянно, никто не порождал в нем столь дикой жажды быть рядом. Возможно, влюбиться в дерзкого капризного мальчишку было ошибкой, но исправить уже ничего было нельзя, остается только любить его до самой смерти.

Хего сделал шаг к нему, и Шив тут же отступил назад, в озеро. Едва только учитель пытался сократить расстояние между ними, как он тут же восстанавливал дистанцию. Сначала он зашел в воду по щиколотку, потом по колено, по пояс и, наконец, откинулся на спину и поплыл. Пожалуй, за всю историю Вселенной не нашлось бы ситха, который так слепо последовал бы за учеником. Дамаск не ощущал температуру воды, не замечал острых палочек и камешков на илистом дне. Перед глазами у него стояло постепенно удаляющееся лицо Палпатина. Юноша с силой и большим замахом греб в надежде уплыть побыстрее и подальше. Хего задержал дыхание, нырнул и скрыл себя в Силе. Скоро он достиг того места, где плыл ученик, и посмотрел на него снизу. Шив заметил, что голова учителя не показывается над водой и остановился. Плэгас ощутил его смутную тревогу, но не спешил обнаружить себя. Вместо этого он любовался Палпатином. Его волосы под водой колебались, как водоросли или шелк на ветру. Косые лучи света рисовали на его коже живой сияющий узор. Словно само его тело было охвачено сиянием.

Глядя на красоту юноши в подводной тишине, Хего подумал о смерти. Должно быть, сознание не могло вынести вида чего-то настолько великолепного, ему требовалось нечто безобразное для контраста. Плэгас не знал ничего отвратительнее смерти. Что делать, если Палпатин умрет? Обучение у ситхов не предполагало заботы. Учитель должен был объяснить ученику технику, дать задание и следить, чтобы он не умер, — вот и все. Некоторые даже не утруждались наблюдением. Если ученик выжил, значит, достоин продолжать, если нет — туда ему и дорога. В давние времена ситх имел возможность пожертвовать одним-двумя учениками, потому что знал, что сумеет заменить их другими. Плэгас не мог позволить себе такой расточительности, ведь всех мало-мальски одаренных Силой детей джедаи забирали себе чуть ли не из колыбели. То, что они каким-то образом пропустили Палпатина, с рождения отмеченного Темной стороной, он рассматривал не иначе как подарок Вселенной. Рассудок подсказывал, что смерть Шива — не катастрофа. Через пятьдесят, сто или двести лет появится другой ученик, столько же могущественный. И, возможно, более покладистый. Надо лишь подождать. Но сердце твердило, что другой ученик — дело отдаленного и неясного будущего. И в любом случае он не будет Шивом со всеми его чертами, которые так дороги Плэгасу. Поэтому тренировки Палпатина проходили под постоянным невидимым наблюдением Хего. Падаваны росли как цветы в оранжерее, ученики ситхов — как репеи, пробивающие пермакрит. Для Сидиуса учитель выбрал промежуточный вариант: рискуй и тренируйся, но под надзором.

Хего почувствовал в Силе зов Палпатина, еще не совсем испуганный, но уже тревожный. Он не стал больше прятаться, в несколько движений достиг поверхности — и тут же получил волну брызг в лицо.

— Не прячьтесь от меня! Вы же знаете, что я этого не люблю, — потребовал Шив и попытался снова обрызгать учителя.

Но Хего перехватил его руку, прижал ученика к груди и поцеловал. Палпатин недолго сопротивлялся — ровно шесть секунд, для приличия. По тому, как он отвечал на ласки, Дамаск понял, что экскурсию пора заканчивать. К тому же вода была довольно холодной. О своем термоконтроле Хего позаботился, но не был уверен, сделал ли это ученик. Не хватало еще, чтобы он заболел. Когда Дамаск поделился с ним тревогой, то получил дерзкий ответ:

— Я не хуже вашего умею регулировать температуру тела. Погода чудесная. Лучше я покажу вам водопад Вдовья печаль, к нему не возят обычных туристов. Он совсем близко.

— Хорошо, но только если он действительно рядом, — нехотя согласился Плэгас.

***

Хего Дамаск ругал себя последними словами. Столько лет он знал Палпатина — и все равно верил ему. Давно следовало привыкнуть, что «пара дней» для него означает несколько недель, «очень дешево» — пять миллионов, «совсем близко» — без малого километр по воде. И было бы ради чего так надрываться! Покрытые мхом черные камни и несколько тонких струй водопада. Взимать плату за осмотр такой достопримечательности — настоящий грабеж даже по муунским меркам. Неудивительно, что местные туроператоры так не рисковали. Определенное удовольствие от осмотра Вдовьей печали Хего все же получил. Ему понравилась легенда о женщине, которая так убивалась по умершему мужу, что превратилась в близлежащую гору, ее глаза стали ледниками, а слезы — струями водопада. Куда больше его впечатлил вид ученика, вставшего под ледяную воду, чтобы продемонстрировать самоконтроль и презрение к физическому дискомфорту. Струи падали на его плечи, причиняя боль, разбиваясь, разлетались тысячами брызг, на которых играли радуги. Кожа быстро покраснела, но Палпатин болтал, как ни в чем не бывало.

— Вы знали, что девушкам нельзя пить воду и купаться у этого водопада? По поверьям, это принесет им ранее вдовство. Говорят, некоторые даже убивали своих мужей в приступе безумия, — громко говорил он, чтобы перекрыть шум водопада.

— А юношам, значит, можно? — насмешливо поинтересовался Хего.

— Ну да. Я не боюсь овдоветь. Если и вступлю в брак, то только по расчету, а в таких случаях чем скорее умрет супруг, тем лучше.

Как ни была приятна прогулка к водопаду, впоследствии Хего считал ее излишней. Особенно остро он ощущал ее ненужность, когда нес к дому замерзшего и завернутого в кокон из шелков Палпатина. Он корил себя за то, что вовремя не заметил, как аристократическая бледность ученика перешла болезненную синюшность. И за то, что поверил его заверениям, что сам справится. В итоге пришлось остановиться на полпути, посреди озера, и призвать на помощь Силу, чтобы передать ему хоть немного тепла, а потом под вялые протесты надеть на него рубашки, замотать в купальные халаты и нести к дому. Стояло лето, день был жаркий, а человек на руках мууна дрожал и все норовил свернуться в комок.

Согреваться Палпатин начал уже в доме, об этом свидетельствовал его крик, когда Хего занес его в первую попавшуюся комнату на жилом этаже:

— Нет, только не сюда! Это была отцовская спальня.

— Здесь есть ванна — остальное не важно, — отрезал Дамаск.

О том, кому прежде принадлежала комната, можно было догадаться по вопиющей чрезмерности во всем. Косинга Палпатин был невысоким и коренастым, поэтому заказал себе кровать, на которую свободно легли бы пятеро, и ванну, подходящую для заплывов вольным стилем на короткие дистанции. Ни в спальне, ни в ванной комнате не нашлось ни одного предмета без герба или фамильных цветов. 

Посадив Шива на бортик ванны, Хего открыл краны и велел:

— Раздевайся и залезай в воду, а я скажу слугам принести чего-то теплого.

Он уже собирался уйти, как Палпатин ухватил его за рукав халата.

— Вы — единственный, кому есть до меня дело. Спасибо, — печально произнес он. 

— После поблагодаришь. Пока согрей тело. Когда почувствуешь себя в состоянии, начинай медитацию по внутреннему прогреву.

Палпатин собирался поблагодарить учителя за заботу приятным для обоих способом, но просчитался. Сперва Плэгас ушел отдавать приказания слугам по поводу обеда, потом распоряжался, чтобы молодому господину принесли его одежду, и лишь раз заглянул проверить, не утонул ли его ученик в необъятной ванне, при этом не стал подходить близко. Убедившись, что все в порядке, он обещал ждать в спальне и скрылся за дверью. 

Неопределенность его характера нервировала Палпатина. Шиву никак не удавалось предсказать, когда учитель проявит уступчивость, а когда решит стоять на своем до конца. С людьми из своего окружения он всегда точно знал, какие действия и чувства у них вызовет тот или иной его поступок. С Дамаском расчет сбывался примерно в двух случаях из пяти. По плану Палпатина к этому часу Хего должен был заняться с ним любовью минимум три раза, но проклятый муун все медлил, прятался за условностями и стечением обстоятельств. Опасаясь, как бы он опять не попытался отвертеться от ласк под предлогом заботы о замерзшем ученике, Шив решил действовать наверняка. Никаких намеков — только четко сформулированное желание. 

С этим намерением он вылез из ванны, уже полностью согревшийся и отдохнувший, завернулся в банный халат, уложил влажные волосы так, чтобы они выглядели соблазнительно, и прошествовал в спальню уверенным шагом. Там он натолкнулся на строгий оценивающий взгляд учителя. Но это не был тот взгляд охваченного желанием мужчины, от которого по спине бегут мурашки. Магистр Дамаск просканировал состояние своего ученика посредством Силы и остался доволен результатом.

— Поешь, — велел он и указал на поднос с тарелками.

Палпатин едва притронулся к блюдам. Куда больше его интересовал задумчивый вид, с которым Дамаск осматривал спальню.

— Значит, это была комната твоего отца, — констатировал Хего, заглядывая в шкаф.

— Да. Когда я учился в школе в младших классах, он требовал, чтобы я каждый день перед сном приходил сюда и давал отчет о том, что сегодня проходили. Особенный упор делал на историю. Все спрашивал, какие жизненные уроки я вынес из тех или иных событий, — рассказывал Палпатин, размазывая еду по тарелке.

— И делал выводы?

— Еще какие. Например, на каких сайтах нужно читать аналитику, чтобы рассказ понравился отцу. Так было проще, чем слушать его ругань. Мое мнение практически никогда не совпадало с его, а потому объявлялось неправильным.

— Таким воспитанием он оказал тебе большую услугу, чем сам понимал.

На лице Шива появилась лукавая ухмылка.

— Он бы лопнул от злости, если бы увидел нас здесь. Особенно вас, — сказал он довольным тоном. — хорошо, что теперь я могу делать все, что пожелаю. Осенью продам дом со всеми землями и воспоминаниями. Ничего не буду менять, пусть новый хозяин мучается с ремонтом.

Хего сел на кровать, проверил матрас на жесткость — его рука глубоко ушла в покрывало — и сказал: 

— Ремонт здесь необходим. От человека с таким состоянием, как у Косинги, я ожидал большего вкуса в обстановке.

Палпатин усмехнулся. Он подошел к Хего, забрался к нему на колени, положил руки на плечи.

— Знаете, что еще привело бы отца в ярость? — полюбопытствовал он и тут же ответил на свой вопрос: — То, в чем он часто меня обвинял, — интимная близость с вами.

Настала очередь мууна улыбнуться.

— Такой прозорливый человек и такой глупый, — вынес он вердикт покойному Косинге.

— О, он полагал, что мы начали спать вместе с первой встречи. Но доказательств не было. Он несколько раз устраивал отвратительные сцены: срывал с меня одежду в поисках следов близости, — Палпатин неестественно рассмеялся. — Видел бы нас сейчас папочка!

Руки Хего, поглаживавшие его ягодицы, замерли.

— Почему ты раньше об этом не говорил? — спросил Дамаск.

— А что бы изменилось?

— Косинга Палпатин отправился бы к праотцам еще раньше.

Шив обвил Хего руками за шею, прижался к нему всем телом и проворковал на ухо:

— Учитель такой добрый, так заботится обо мне. Как недостойный ученик может его отблагодарить?

Древнейший способ отплатить был известен обоим. Извечный путь от поцелуев, когда дыхание одного становится воздухом для другого, к обжигающим огнем прикосновениям, к исследованию губами кожи, волос, шеи, рук. Восхитительным было движение, каким Палпатин откинул назад голову, когда в него проникли пальцы Хего. Несколько прядей упали ему на лицо, на раскрытые губы, где и остались. Сам он не замечал ничего, кроме нарастающего удовольствия, а Дамаск был слишком зачарован его красотой, чтобы что-то менять. Одного Хего не мог допустить — спешки. Ему претила торопливость людей, особенно его ученика. Нетерпение юноши, желание получить все и сейчас, и побольше следовало контролировать. И он, как мог, сдерживал Палпатина, пока не пришло время заменить пальцы членом. Тут он позволил Шиву действовать самостоятельно, полагаясь на его ощущения. Сколько бы они не занимались любовью, ученик всякий раз казался ему невыносимо узким, и он боялся причинить ему ненужную боль. Этим ощущениям суждено было оставаться неизменными от первой до последней их ночи. 

Приподняв Палпатина за бедра и придерживая, Хего следил за изменениями в выражении его лица по мере того, как он все ниже опускался на член. Сначала Шив еще старался держать соблазнительный вид, но вскоре забыл об этом. Столь вожделенные им сантиметры погружались вглубь его тела. У него сделалось немного удивленное лицо, рот приоткрылся, чтобы выровнять дыхание, и тут же Хего поймал его губы своими. Дамаску казалось, что это опаляющее скольжение никогда не закончится и он умрет от восторга прямо здесь и прямо сейчас. Каждый раз ему хотелось прерваться на середине пути, не причинять ученику лишнего дискомфорта, ведь и без рекордов было так хорошо, они могли бы наслаждаться друг другом и так. Но Палпатин упрямо добивался своего. Снова и снова он проверял собственные возможности. Дойдя до самого основания, он мелко задрожал и надолго замер с закрытыми глазами, прижавшись лбом к плечу мууна. Хего гладил его напряженную спину, бедра и ягодицы, зарылся лицом в его волосы, растворился в их запахе, провел пальцами по выпуклости на его плоском животе — красноречивом свидетельстве их полного соединения. Ему понадобился весь запас самоконтроля, чтобы не начать двигаться резко и страстно, как хотелось. Он знал, что тогда все закончится за пару минут и не принесет истинного удовольствия ни ему, ни Шиву. 

Наконец, Палпатин выпрямился, чуть откинулся назад и начал двигаться, с каждым разом все более резко. По члену стекали капли предэякулята, остро заточенные ногти впились в плечи любовника. Казалось, еще немного, и он кончит, не прикасаясь к себе. Его стоны звучали музыкой в ушах Хего. Именно в этот момент близости обоих к разрядке Дамаску пришла в голову идея, как разнообразить игру. 

— Как тебе не стыдно, сын?! На моей постели! 

Шив замер, сжался вокруг члена мууна так, что это могло доставить дискомфорт, и обернулся. В дверях спальни стоял Косинга Палпатин в том роскошном наряде, в котором он когда-то принимал магистра Дамаска и пытался ему угрожать. Глаза налились кровью и метали молнии, он опустил голову, как бык, готовый поднять на рога противника.

— Я приезжаю домой переодеться перед таким важным событием и застаю тебя с этим чудовищем! Какой позор! Бесчестье! Твое рождение стало проклятием для моей семьи! — гремел Косинга.

— Он ведь не настоящий, но звучит так реально, — медленно произнес Шив и обернулся к учителю. — Откуда вы знаете его слова и реакции?

— Покопался в твоих воспоминаниях и добавил пару деталей, — просто ответил тот. — Это вовсе не так сложно, как кажется. Твоя память сама подсказывает, что он должен говорить и делать.

— Но я позабочусь о том, чтобы этот стыд больше не повторился, — Косинга погрозил мясистым пальцем. — Именно так, молодой человек. Я запру тебя в самой дальней комнате, так что и света белого не увидишь, будешь ездить на учебу в сопровождении охраны. Я больше не позволю тебе сосать члены твоих муунских друзей! Да я тебе…

— Можете его заткнуть? — спросил Шив.

В тот же миг Косинга замолчал, прервался на полуслове, и Шив вздохнул с облегчением.

— Так-то лучше. Пусть смотрит и лопается от злости. У нас с вами есть более приятные дела, чем слушать его.

Какими бы приятными не были их реальные дела, Шиву никак не удавалось сосредоточиться. Он хотел видеть перекошенное от злобы лицо отца, но для этого ему постоянно приходилось оборачиваться, и вскоре шея начала ныть.

— У меня есть идея, — предложил он.

Он слез с колен Хего, подошел к шкафу и извлек из него черный плащ, богато украшенный мехом и шитьем по краю. С этой драгоценной ношей Шив вернулся и небрежно бросил поверх одеяла. Ткань расплескалась на кровати, переливаясь, как лужа чернил, искусно вышитые по краю животные с герба семьи Палпатинов бежали друг за другом в бесконечной гонке, их глаза из разноцветных камней загадочно блестели. Хего дотронулся до вещи, которую на Муунилисте назвали бы произведением искусства и к которой его ученик был так безразличен.

— Это парадный плащ отца, он обожал его и берег как зеницу ока, — пояснил Шив. — И я хочу, чтобы вы взяли меня на этой тряпке. Я не успокоюсь, пока не запачкаю ее всю.

Не надо было быть ситхом и уметь читать мысли, чтобы вообразить реакцию Косинги на эти слова. Его лицо исказилось гневом при виде того, как сын залезает на кровать и самым бесстыдным образом предлагает себя мууну. Шив лег на правый бок, лицом к двери, согнул одну ногу в колене и вытянул другую, немного приподнял ягодицы. При всем желании Хего не смог бы устоять перед таким приглашением. На черной ткани ослепительная кожа ученика казалась еще белее, мех плаща щекотал колени и ладони. Медленно введя член в подставленный зад, Хего навис над юношей и прошептал ему на ухо:

— Покажем твоему отцу, на что ты способен?

Первые несколько толчков были плавными, чтобы Шив привык к ощущениям. По совместному опыту он уже знал, что в этой позе давление на простату очень велико и удовольствие быстро становится настолько острым, что кажется невыносимым. Постепенно он увеличил скорость движений, переходя на довольно жесткий темп. Палпатин вцепился в плащ, впился зубами в подушку и закрыл глаза, растворившись в наслаждении. Ему захотелось обнять Хего, расцарапать ему спину до крови и потребовать никогда не останавливаться. И тут он вспомнил, что они в комнате не одни. Палпатин приоткрыл глаза. Отец по-прежнему стоял у двери, открывая рот и беззвучно понося отпрыска. Его лицо так раскраснелось, что, не будь он уже несколько лет как мертв, тут же скончался бы от удара. Его присутствие казалось таким реальным! Оно подстегивало Шива, будоражило его фантазию. Много лет он скрывал от отца мимолетные интрижки, а теперь занимался любовью на его кровати у него на глазах. О, если бы можно было на несколько минут вернуть его к жизни…

— Ну как, нравится тебе, папочка? — задыхаясь, спросил Шив.

На секунду Хего показалось, что вопрос адресован ему, но потом вспомнил об иллюзии и успокоился. Палпатин смотрел в сторону двери, где замер Косинга, не замечая ничего вокруг. У Дамаска возникло странное чувство: он одновременно словно бы присутствовал здесь и вроде бы его здесь не было. Вернее, его присутствие не имело значения. На его месте мог оказаться любой другой муун — Шив бы не заметил. Юноше хотелось бунта, хотелось позлить отца и заставить того покраснеть, а с кем осуществлять свой замысел ему было безразлично. Но никакой другой муун не мог создать для него иллюзию Косинги и наделить ее таким богатым набором гримас. Поэтому Дамаск решил напомнить о своем присутствии. Крепко прижав к себе Палпатина, он начал двигаться быстрее и жестче, заставил его кричать от удовольствия. А когда и этого показалось мало, он впился зубами в плечо юноши, немного ниже того места, где укусил его в их первую ночь. Хего отлично знал, как это действует на Шива. Молодое тело в его объятиях выгнулось дугой, с губ Палпатина сорвался крик наслаждения: он упивался удовольствием, болью, ненавистью и свободой от запретов. Хего не останавливался, давая любовнику в полной мере ощутить оргазм и стремясь к собственной разрядке. Но тут Шив остановил его.

— Подожди, — запыхавшись, попросил Палпатин, с трудом сглотнул и продолжил: — Кончи на меня.

Для него это была странная просьба. «Неужели он правда хочет запачкать весь плащ?» — подумал Дамаск. На ткани и мехе уже блестели капли спермы его ученика. Прибавить ли к ним свою?

— Тебе придется мне помочь, — сказал Хего и отстранился.

Как всегда, когда учитель покидал его тело, Шив жалобно застонал. Но просьбу выполнил. Руки на члене — жалкая замена жаркой тесноте тела. Впрочем, Хего посчитал приятным и возбуждающим тот факт, что пальцы юноши едва могли полностью обхватить его. И этот шалый взгляд, и спутанные волосы, и приоткрытые губы, и сбившееся дыхание… Ему потребовалось не так уж много времени, чтобы излиться в опытных руках Палпатина. В момент оргазма он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь вспышками удовольствия, а когда снова открыл их, то увидел, что капли спермы жемчужным ожерельем покрывают грудь ученика. На плащ почти ничего не попало.

— Мне нужен ваш меч, — невозмутимо попросил Шив.

Кто-то другой, пожалуй, счел сочетание светового меча, Палпатина и своего члена в его руках довольно опасным, но не Хего Дамаск. Он вытянул руку и через несколько секунд в неплотно прикрытую дверь уже влетел его меч. Дамаск спокойно вручил его ученику. В небольшой ладони человека длинная рукоять казалась более внушительной.

— Спасибо, — сказал Палпатин.

Он поднялся с кровати немного неловко, уставший и все еще под впечатлением от оргазма, но по мере того, как он приближался к Косинге, его походка становилась более уверенной. Хего заметил, как по его спине скатилась капля пота; из раны на плече сочилась кровь. Хотя он не мог видеть лицо ученика, но легко представил его выражение по тому, как напряглись мышцы и какая ярость прозвучала в голосе, когда Палпатин остановился перед отцом.

— Я буду убивать тебя снова и снова, во сне и в фантазиях, в мыслях и иллюзиях, и никогда от этого не устану, — сказал Шив, активировал меч и разрубил Косингу одним ударом.

В реальности изуродованное тело упало бы на пол с характерным звуком, но иллюзия просто растворилась в воздухе. Был — и нет его. Палпатин повернулся к учителю. Он тяжело дышал, его грудь вздымалась, капли крови и спермы блестели на коже подобно рубинам и жемчугу. Пожалуй, еще никогда ученик не казался Плэгасу таким красивым. Шелк, парча, драгоценности смотрелись на нем хорошо, но по-настоящему великолепен он был сейчас: с растрепанными волосами, с блестящими золотом глазами, окровавленный, пьяный от переполняющих его эмоций.

— Иди сюда. На плаще еще остались чистые места, — поманил его к себе Плэгас.

***

— Прошло столько лет, а ты по-прежнему его ненавидишь? — нежно гладя ученика по голове, спросил Хего.

— Я всегда буду его ненавидеть, даже через тысячу лет! — огрызнулся Палпатин. — За все, что он говорил мне, что делал, за его запреты, глупость и презрение. За то, что он мешал нам видеться. Этого я никогда не прощу.

Дамаск почувствовал, как напряглось тело ученика, и обнял его. Шив дернулся, намереваясь сопротивляться, но слишком устал для настоящей борьбы и остался в кольце рук учителя. В Силе он ощущался как комок тьмы, но не той, какую Плэгас мог бы впитать. То была мерзкая, липкая муть, которую хотелось оттолкнуть от себя, отбросить, как они скинули на пол перепачканный плащ Косинги, и забыть. Обратившись к Силе, Хего направил на ученика поток ободрения и поддержки. Вскоре темная муть вокруг Палпатина развеялась, его присутствие в Силе вновь стало ощущаться привычно — как черный кристалл. Шив расслабился, откинул голову на руку учителя, потерся о нее носом. И вдруг чихнул несколько раз подряд. Хего положил руку ему на лоб. Температура определенно была выше нормальной для людей, хотя ее легко можно назвать последствием любовных схваток. Но после дневного купания в холодной воде Дамаск не хотел рисковать.

— Горло болит? — спросил он.

— Очень болит… после того, что в нем побывало, — кокетливо пожаловался Шив. — Если заболею, вы останетесь, чтобы поухаживать за мной?

— Кажется, у меня нет выбора. Возможно, удастся забить болезнь в зародыше. Где в этом доме искать аптечку?

Палпатин потянулся, приготовился входить в роль тяжело больного и сказал чуть гнусавым голосом:

— Надо же. Вы гоняли меня по ледяным пустыням, по джунглям и вдоль кратера активного вулкана, заставляли бороться со зверями, племенами, вирусами и ядами, оставляли без еды и воды. И ни разу не протянули руку помощи. А теперь решили ухаживать за мной из-за обычной простуды.

— Да, я подвергал тебя испытаниям, чтобы закалить тело и дух, но всегда находился поблизости. Не забывай об этом. Ученик — главное сокровище для любого ситха, и я бы никогда не допустил, чтобы ты серьезно пострадал. 

— «Серьезно» — важное уточнение.

Дамаск улыбнулся.

— Как это у людей говорится? Не разбив яиц, не приготовить яичницу. Итак, где аптечка?

Получив инструкции, Хего вылез из постели, накинул на плечи халат и отправился на поиски лекарств. Он уже знал, что Палпатин будет имитировать хоть простуду, хоть воспаление легких, хоть горячечный бред, хоть предсмертную агонию, лишь бы удержать его на Набу. Если и так, может, стоит остаться на неделю-другую? Финансовый мир не рухнет, если Хего Дамаск в понедельник утром не выйдет на работу. А самые важные переговоры можно проводить дистанционно. Надо только хорошенько подобрать оправдание.


End file.
